ttfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wickipphetiam
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Constance and the Runaway Ship page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there mare no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. ~~"Lady Clunkalot".~~ ~~It was a beautiful day on the island of Sodor. All the engines were working extra hard at their as they passed by each other.~~ ~~One day, Lady Hatt came to the sheds.~~ ~~"Ulfstead Castle is having it's very first medieval pageant. Everyone will be dressed up and be pretending to live in the past. Brooklyn will be there too. So make sure you get everyone there on time."~~ ~~Bakerloo, however, wasn't so sure. "Lady Clunkalot won't be pleased with that."~~ ~~”Who’s Lady Clunkalot?”~~ ~~"A female knight. She used to own Ulfstead Castle but now her ghost haunts the station."~~ ~~Percy: “Ooh.”~~ ~~Gordon: Stuff and nonsense, Bakerloo. There will be no ghosts at the medieval pageant.~~ ~~Percy: "What's a medieval pegeant?"~~ ~~James: "It's a special day where everyone gets dressed up and pretends to be living in the past."~~ ~~Percy: "We'll we get dress up too?"~~ ~~Gordon: "No, Percy. We all have a very important job to do."~~ ~~Meanwhile, Caitlin was on her way to Ulfstead.~~ ~~Sir Robert: "Welcome to Ulfstead Castle, Caitlin."~~ ~~Brooklyn: "Good to meet ya, ma-lady."~~ ~~Brooklyn was dressed up as a brave prince.~~ ~~Caitlin: "Wow. You look like a real prince, Brooklyn."~~ ~~Brooklyn: Everyone's gettin' dressed up, even Kevin and Victor."~~ ~~Caitlin: "That's great. I wish we can dress up too."~~ ~~Brooklyn: "The place looks awesome, sir, but it could use some medieval decoration."~~ ~~Sir Robert: "I'll phoned Lady Hatt If she can have Thomas to fetch the decorations."~~ ~~Thomas: "Medieval decorations for the castle? Not to worry. I'm sure they'll have something at the theatre."~~ ~~Percy: "Have you ever seen a real ghost, Bakerloo?"~~ ~~Bakerloo: "Not exactly, dear Percy. But if Lady Clunkalot appears, she will not escape my detection. I know a real ghost when I see one."~~ ~~Percy: "You know, it reminds me the time on Halloween, we saw a real ghost once."~~ ~~Bakerloo: "Really? What did it look like?"~~ ~~Percy: "It looked like Thomas, the body was silver and has a number zero on its side. Its eyes were pure black and its pupils were bloody-crimson colour. It also had a errie whistle that will make you wheels shake."~~ ~~Bakerloo: "Ah yes. I've heard of him. His name is Timothy, if I am not mistaken."~~ ~~Percy: "You are correct, Bakerloo. Timothy was a very scary ghost engine. Only scarier than Lady Clunkalot."~~ ~~Bakerloo: "I see. Well, I'd better be on my way."~~ ~~Percy: “Alright, Bakerloo. See you later.”~~ ~~Meanwhile, Thomas had delivered the medieval decorations to the castle.~~ ~~Sir Robert: “Thank you, Thomas. Now everything’s ready for the medieval pageant.”~~ ~~Brooklyn: "I'll hang these banners on that there tower, right away."~~